Being a parent
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida and Izaya experience being parents when a little six year old girl pops in to there lives. They knew being a parent wouldn't be easy but what they didn't know was that it was harder to give it up.
1. Lonely girl

There was this beautiful little girl with eyes the color of the ocean, hair as yellow as gold. This little girl was not only adorable but had many friends that adored her as well. Not a lot of people noticed this but behind that cute smiling face of her's, she was a lonely girl. This lonely girl was named Reni. Reni was beautiful, admired, wealthy and loved but the reason behind her pit of loneliness is her mother. Poor little Reni's mom had to work all the time, afternoons and sometimes all night until morning, leaving Reni all alone in the house only leaving the maids to attend to her needs. Reni stayed in her room with only her stuffed animals to talk to.

One day Reni snuck out of the house to explore the town, when a certain blonde teen could be heard yelling across the street catching her and others attention. The boy was yelling at an older male with black raven hair. Intrigued by this Reni had to get closer to have a better listen. Once she got close enough to make out what they weir saying, she hide behind a corner and watched them.

"For the last time stop putting our business out there!" The blonde teen yelled at the raven.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the fact that your mine and no one else can have you." The raven smirked.

"I'm not some 'thing' you can just claim."

"Then my lover. After all we eat together, we live together, we sleep together and we have sex wit-"

"shut up you idiot were in public!" The boy yelled at the older man as his face turned blood red.

Reni couldn't believe what she was hearing, two men as lovers this was all new to her. (of course being a six year old a lot of things would be new to them) Reni wondered what it would be like to have two dads, would they pay more attention to her because there was two of them.

'This will be so much fun.' Reni thought to herself.

What Izaya and Kida didn't know is that a certain little girl had plans for them.


	2. The little stalker

Kida stretched out his arms and sighed after a long day of school, he waited for Mikado outside the school gate.

"Kida I'm sorry to make you wait." Mikado said running to his friend.

"What toke so long, were you doing some thing dirty with Anri?" Kida teased his friend.

"No! Anri said she had to stay after, that's it." Mikado said getting all flustered.

"Okay, okay." Kida tried to calm his friend down as they started walking. "So what are you doing this weekend going on a date with Anri."

"No, weir just going out as friends." Mikado blushed trying to defend himself. "What are you going to do."

"Have passionate sex with my lover."

"What!" Mikado yelled in shock. "You've already done it."

"Your being too loud." Kida said noticing all the people looking their way. "I've been doing it for awhile now."

"Who's the girl?" Mikado asked obviously eager to know.

"Well …. my lover is .. um, a complicated person." Kida spoke nervously. "You never met him."

"Him?"

"I mean her, …..no I meant him,... no I mean..." Kida toke a deep breath to recover from his mistakes. "My lover is someone you've never met before. Okay enough about me, tell me what your going to do on your date tomorrow?"

"It's not a date! Me and Anri are just hanging out." Mikado said as they reached his apartment stairs.

"Okay whatever you say. Don't for get to tell me all about it." Kida winked at his friend as he started walking home.

"Have fun with your so called lover." Mikado called out making Kida laugh.

Kida was almost home but kept getting the feeling some one was watching him. Kida heard the sound of small footsteps behind him. He stopped to listen but the sound of the small footsteps also stopped. He continued to walk listening to the small footsteps start again. This made Kida irradiated thinking it was Izaya messing around, looking behind him Kida glanced down noticing a small blonde girl.

"Mommy!" She said smiling up at Kida.


End file.
